ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aerus
Note: This page is for all aspects of the Aerus species which are universally shared by each race under this species. Description: The Aerus are a Cyclops humanoid race. They have the advantages of tough skin, and taloned fingers, as well as a magical eye beam that can be shot from their eye. Their skin is resistant to blade attacks as well as radiation damage such as sunburn. The average male Aerus is 7.15 Feet and 230 pounds. The Aerus also has 4 fingers and toes as opposed to the 5 for humans. These digits are both larger and stronger than the human finger though. The Aerus have noses and ears but they are much less prominent. Their noses are more snake like and flatter against their face. Their ears do not have the outer part like humans do and their ears are flush with the side of their head. Mouth: The Aerus do not have any teeth. Instead, to eat, they spit out an acid that turns its food into liquid. Then they suck the liquid up. Eye: The Aerus evolved with a organ that produces magical energy called mana. They can use this mana to channel into their iris. This results in a destructive beam coming from their eye. This is a very effective weapon as well as a tool for the Aerus. The Aerus are not true cyclops’ though, they have 4 smaller eyes on either side of the central eye that allows them to see during use of the eye beam while also widening their field of vision and focus. An Aerus can only use their eye beam until they run out of mana or they become exhausted from the strain. The maximum an Aerus can hold the eye beam is for 5 minutes at a time and a total usage of 5 owrs a dae. Joints: The Aerus evolved with special joints that allow them to be extremely flexible. All joints in the Aerus physiology are double jointed, allowing the Aerus to bend their limbs and digits either way. A part of this is the owl like neck the Aerus possesses. An Aerus is able to turn their neck 360 degrees. Sub Species / Races: * Green / Aeza (Acid) * Blue / Is (Ice) * Yellow / Kon (concussive) * Cyan / Lyt (lightning) * Maroon / Lazh (Laser) * Orange / Fyir (Fire) * Red / Deos (Death sight) * Hybrid These Races are separated by the type of eye beam they are born with. Hybrids are incredibly rare and can have two types of eye beams. Basic Physical Stats: * Skin: Tough armor scale, silver gray to steel gray. * Hair & Nails: The Aerus do not have any hair. They do have claws and talons which are slightly darker gray than their skin. * Eyes: 5 eyes total, 1 large central eye, and 4 smaller eyes located around the central eye. Eye colored is varied. * Ears: The Aerus do have ears but they are very minimal and do not poke out of their heads, it is similar to if a human ear if their was no outer part. * Arms: Long and thin. The Aerus have only 4 finger digits which are also long relative to the palm of their hand. * Legs: Long and thin. * Horns & Tusks: The Aerus do not have any horns or tusks. * Tail & Wings: They also do not have any tails or wings. * Body Type: The Aerus have narrow bodies relative to their height. They are also thin for their height. Lifespan (Yun) * Average: ~300 * Longest: 397 * Potential: ~415 Magic (0 - 100) * Percent of Population: 91 * Average Strength of Magic: 56 Durability (0 - 100) Bones: 61 Internals: 58 Skin: 71 Regeneration: Speed: Regeneration speed is very fast. Mass equal to a finger can be regenerated within 12 hours. Ability: The Aerus are able to regenerate any part of their body except for vital organs. Temperature: (Degrees) * Preferred Temperature: 45 * Survival Range: 5 - 105 * Comfort Range: 20 - 70 Height & Weight: (Feet & Pounds) * Male: ~7 ft 3 inches ~ 261 lbs * Female: ~7 ft 0 inches ~ 205 lbs Strength to Weight Ratio: (Backlift) * Average: ~ 1.2 * Record: ~ 20 Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~ 18 * Record: ~ 43 Category:Physical Category:In Depth Category:Living Category:Moving Category:Races Category:Humanoids